Tiempo
by Ariadna
Summary: resultado de una terrible migraña... argh...


****

TIEMPO.

__

Por: Ariadna.

Koushirou echó una mirada a su correo.

143 mensajes. 

Miró hacia atrás, la cama…

Desecha.

Miró su librería y el resto de su habitación.

Un completo desorden.

Se miró al espejo que estaba sobre su velador.

Tenía ojeras, y el cabello completamente desarreglado.

…

__

Gran manera de terminar otro _gran_ día.

Jamás pensó que Preparatoria le tomaría tanto tiempo… o quizá el constante trabajo en el Mundo Digital, incrementado ahora que había tantos interesados cuando se abrieron las puertas permanentemente… o quizá era eso y sus constantes visitas al doctor por la alergia que le había aparecido hace poco en sus brazos…

Koushirou decía que tenía estrés.

Era cierto.

__

No quería más guerra.

Tenía tres libros que leer dentro del mes, y no eran precisamente de los fáciles… "El Mundo de Sofía", "Narciso y Goldmundo" y "Angeles y Demonios", todos para la clase de Cultura Occidental. Además, a la semana siguiente tenía una presentación oral de la cual no tenía idea, y la realización de un vídeo a pedido de su profesor de Ciencias.

Sora lo había llamado ayer, para darle una laaargaaa charla de cómo el grupo se estaba separando, y de que necesitaban verse más seguido. Ella pareció no entender cuando le explicó que veía lo suficiente a Ken, Miyako e Iori, pues los menores estaban viajando casi diariamente al Mundo Digital para traerle más información de reconocimiento y estructura, y que todos los elegidos del Mundo tenían su maldita dirección electrónica para mantenerse en contacto…

Estaba amargado, y sabía que su tono de voz fue demasiado desagradable para su amiga, pero no lo pudo evitar.

Estaba agotado, le dolía la cabeza… y aún tenía cosas que hacer.

Se acordó apenas que ese fin de semana era el cumpleaños de su madre. Tuvo que crear tiempo y dinero para comprarle un regalo. 

No fue fácil.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en el doctor. Insistía en decirle que era sólo el estrés lo que provocaba la hinchazón de sus muslos y la picazón.

O tal vez era que no había tenido una ducha decente en una semana.

Necesitaba un descanso…

Volvió a mirar su correo.

Hace mes y medio que no podía contestarle a nadie… con suerte leía su correo, pero la posibilidad de replicar iría solo con "hola, aún estoy vivo, pero no tengo tiempo".

Incluso para eso dudaba que lo tuviera…

Le molestaba que sus amigos exigieran su atención… siempre se habían quejado de la poca atención que él les daba… pero antes era por antisocial, ahora…

No tenía tiempo.

Catherine cortó con él por eso, al final. Supuso que la chica se desilusionó. Esperaba más de él… más de lo que podía dar alguien que está a miles de kilómetros de distancia, al menos.

Tiempo.

Esperaba tiempo.

Tiempo que él no tenía.

Rebuscó entre los mensajes, y dio con tres de Mimi, dos de esos simples cartas en cadena que eliminó. Otro de Wallace y uno más de Michael. El resto, ay, eran demasiados… 

Extrañaba a Tentomon.

Con él se relajaría de inmediato, creía…

Si tuviera tiempo para verlo, claro.

Sora le había preguntado si quería pasar el siguiente viernes con ellos en el Mundo Digital. 

Tuvo que negarse.

__

Tenía. Tan. Poco. Tiempo.

Y las pocas veces que lo tuvo desde que comenzó el año escolar, o el resto de sus amigos estaban ocupados, o simplemente su cabeza no le daba para hacer nada más…

Entre estudio y trabajo. 

No era que no quisiera aprovechar su tiempo cuando tenía alguno con sus amigos, pero…

Cuando pasaba, no quería hacer _nada_. 

Ni siquiera pensar…

Cuando pequeño era fácil descubrir misterios y navegar por Internet.

Tenía tiempo.

Volvió a pensar en sus amigos. En la cantidad de reuniones que se había perdido…

Y sólo había visto a algunos por trabajo…

Ninguno lo entendía, al parecer.

Excepto por Jou…

Pero eso no ayudaba. Porque Jou estaba tan ausente como él.

Tenía ganas de conversar con alguien, pero se le acababan las opciones…

Sora ya se enojó con él, Taichi y Yamato pasaron por lo mismo cuando lo vinieron a ver la semana pasada. Mimi estaba lejos, Jou ocupado, y los menores, cada vez que le hablaban, era por el Mundo Digital…

Se prometió golpear a Daisuke si volvía a visitarlo preguntando por la lista de restaurantes que le había encargado encontrar.

Se prometió golpear a Takeru si volvía a preguntar por nuevas localizaciones de maldad.

¡Para algo estaban trabajando Ken, Miyako e Iori también!

Se premeditó golpear a _Taichi_ si Hikari volvía a preguntarle por su relación con Catherine.

No necesitaba una chica sensible tratando de consolarlo… no en su estado de ánimo.

Catherine…

Era una hermosa niña, por dentro y por fuera… de seguro Yuri intentaría invitarla a salir pronto.

Le hubiese gustado otra situación, tal vez… 

Pero no había remedio, no tenía tiempo para ella.

Y debería dejar de divagar, se recordó.

Tenía cosas que hacer, tenía tarea y trabajo. Nada de tiempo.

Rayos…

Se prometió que en cuanto pudiera descansar llamaría a Sora para disculparse. 

Y le escribiría a Mimi, pues no se había comunicado con ella desde demasiado tiempo como para recordar su última carta…

Gran jugada en contra de su mejor amiga.

Miró el reloj.

__

Odiaba ese aparato…

22:53.

Tenía sueño… no había dormido mucho la noche anterior… 

Aunque claro, eso no era novedad.

Tragó saliva… 

Le dolió.

__

Genial, eso mejoraría su ánimo…

¡Había agarrado una _gripe_!

¿Algo más podría causarle problemas esa noche?

Al menos sus padres no estaban preocupados por el asunto. Detestaría inmiscuirlos también, en especial porque terminaría molesto con ellos y consigo mismo si comenzaban a preguntarle cosas como los demás...

Irónico era que, no habían notado su estrés pues creían que "sólo usaba el computador", o "simplemente leía un libro". ¿Qué tal suena "ve a sus amigos en la escuela, y llega tarde porque está con ellos"? 

__

Por supuesto…

Como si las horas encerrado aquí no bastara, pasaba horas extra en la escuela en trabajos grupales, o metido en la biblioteca…

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo. Tenía un informe que escribir, y terminar uno de esos malditos libros, especialmente ese de filosofía…

Argh, odiaba la filosofía…

Eso no sonaba muy lógico… antes solía preguntarse todo el tiempo Quién era y de Dónde viene el Mundo, en especial el Mundo Digital, pero… 

Tenía la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas, no quería pensar más…

Pero necesitaba pensar, por su trabajo, por sus estudios…

Lanzó un suspiro profundo…

Quería dormir, quería contarle a sus amigos de su amarga existencia, y que lo consolaran… 

Notó una nota sobre el escritorio en la que no se había fijado antes, junto a la foto grupal que tenía enmarcada de sus amigos luego de la última lucha entre Digimon…

Era una cuenta.

Una cuenta no pagada de conexión a Internet.

Él era el encargado de pagar esa cuenta, pues era él único de la casa que ocupaba el computador, y por ende, la conexión.

La cuenta estaba atrasada, su madre la debió dejar ahí dos semanas atrás… 

Y él no la vio.

Tendría que hacer una fila enorme en la caja de pago de la empresa que correspondía… de esas laaargaaas filas… de esas interminaaaaaables filas…

__

¡Y no tenía tiempo!

Argh, definitivamente lo suyo ya no era dolor de cabeza, ¡era _jaqueca_!

**__**

Owari.

****

Notas:

Ok, corto y sin mucho sentido… para ustedes.

Estoy un poquito harta que todos se enojen conmigo por mi falta de tiempo, así que en vez de leerme, efectivamente, ese maldito libro de filosofía, creé tiempo para escribir esto. Porque en realidad, escribir ha sido lo único relajante que he hecho estas últimas semanas… ¡no tengo tiempo para nada más!

Así que, está dicho. Me desahogué. Y alégrense que no la agarré con nadie de verdad, pues podría haberlo hecho, ¡y lo hice, la última vez que estuve así de molesta! Que, aunque no lo crean, fue el lunes pasado… 

Que me dé migraña dos veces en una semana es realmente _demasiado_. 


End file.
